sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper (Tetrawyvern)
Jasper (specifically Jasper Facet-6 Cabochon-903) is a former Homeworld Gem created by Tetrawyvern. Note that most sections of this article are incomplete and will be written in more detail once I've began progress on my miniseries. Appearance WIP Personality Jasper is both laid-back and assertive. She displays a controlled and confident personality in most everyday situations, albeit being somewhat lazy when there's nothing for her to do. Despite seeming calmly assured at first, she tends to easily switch over to aggression, and violence is her main method of calming down. She is also somewhat passive-aggressive and a little bit fussy. History Jasper was manufactured to serve Pink Diamond and emerged as the Rebellion was nearing an end. Her exit hole was placed far too close to the exit hole of a Carnelian, and their gems ended up overlapping as a result. They ended up being forcefully seperated, damaging Jasper's gemstone in the process, which caused her form to appear much smaller than it was supposed to. Worried that she would be shattered, Jasper decided to sneak on a Nephrite's ship and flee. She brought her Carnelian friend along with her for good measure. The rebellion ended shortly after Jasper made it to Homeworld. Following Pink's alleged shattering, Jasper and Carnelian were reassigned to Yellow Diamond and stationed in a small traveling squadron of other defective Quartzes. Jasper eventually noticed that members of their squadron kept getting picked off in "accidents". Suspicious that these shatterings had been plotted, she resolved that she and her Carnelian friend would be next and decided to run away. The two were accompanied by an Amethyst, the only other member of their unit who didn't dismiss Jasper's theory. Their escape ran smoothly at first, but was interrupted when they ran into a Kreuzite. Jasper mistook her for one of the Homeworld authorities and promptly attacked her. After settling down and attempting a civil conversation, Jasper learned that she was also running away and offered to join her. The (now expanded) group of absconders made their escape to a nearby planet, where they set up camp. The Kreuzite also revealed that she had been carrying a Gem named Feldspar with her. Abilities Jasper possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst and Carnelian, they form Ametrine. Skillset * Dagger Proficiency: Jasper is extremely skilled with her dagger and is capable of using it for both stealth and full-on attacks. Combined with her passionate fighting style, she can be a fierce adversary. Unique Abilities * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. She often uses this attack when fighting enemies she regards as too weak to deserve her other attacks. Relationships Feldspar Jasper looks up to Feldspar and wants to earn her respect. Kreuzite Outside of combat scenarios, Jasper views Kreuzite as little more than an acquaintance. In combat, Jasper resents Kreuzite's attitude, which she thinks is too controlling. Amethyst Jasper and Amethyst are pretty close friends, and Jasper likes basking in Amethyst's relaxed attitude. In more dangerous situations, however, Jasper thinks Amethyst could muster a little more effort. Carnelian Jasper views Carnelian as a sort of younger sister and enjoys amusing her. In battle, Jasper's aggression combined with Carnelian's stamina makes them a powerful duo. However, they can easily get carried away. Weapon Jasper's weapon is a pair of daggers. I'm not even going to bother explaining how they look. I'm just going to draw them. Caste Jaspers already exist in canon. Gallery Real life jasper.jpg|A real-life sample of jasper. Trivia * The Original™ Jasper has a comet charge ability; Jasper does not have this ability due to the damage to her gemstone. ** This may or may not actually be due to the fact that I don't know if Jasper's comet charge attack is its own ability or just another application of her spin dash attack. Category:A to Z Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Quartzes Category:Chalcedonies Category:Jaspers Category:Mismatch Gems Category:Misfits and Mysteries